The present invention relates to a tearable plastic film and more particularly to a dual scored film and method for making the same.
Packagings made from plastic sheets or films may not be torn directly along a straight or other regular line. Rather, when tearing forces are applied in opposite directions, the materials or films of the packagings deform and stretch until the elastic limit is surpassed, whereupon a tear or separation starts. This tear originates anywhere in the area of the deformation, usually at the weakest point produced by the reduction in thickness, and the tear will not necessarily run normal to the tearing forces which are applied. Simply, it is virtually impossible to tear a plastic film in a straight and smooth line due to its plasticity.
The tearability of a packagings made from a plastic film has been improved in a number of ways. These methods generally provide for an easy-tear arrangement in the film by the formation of score lines, either molded, mechanically or laser formed in the film, alone or in combination with other tearing means. These easy-tear arrangements eliminate the need for a separate cutting tool and enable a person to tear the film along predetermined parting lines by hand. Furthermore, such easy-tear arrangements have been proposed in a number of products including bags, envelopes, adhesive tapes, packaging sheet materials or films, sizable products for shelves, walls, windows and other coverings.